


The Diamond Club: Mikey's Story

by Baitnate



Series: The Diamond Club [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Go-Go Boy, Kidnapping, M/M, The Diamond Club, Twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is everyone's favorite Asian twink boy (just ask him), always happy to put on a show at the Diamond Club. Problem is a creepy Jeweler wants to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diamond Club: Mikey's Story

WARNING: Contains mature content, including guy-on-guy sex, bondage and kidnapping. Also contains quite a bit of swearing. If any of these offend your sensibilities or beliefs, please be advised and go read something else. You are certainly not lacking options on this site.   
  
But if you're a fan of this kind of story, by all means, welcome and please continue!  
  
  
  
"Whew!" Mikey strode out of the restroom, finally able to get his break on. Tonight was a ridiculous theme and he was glad it was almost over. His tips had been plentiful, but his getup was so damn tacky and weird! He wore little over his skinny skinny frame, save for a dalmatian-spotted speedo with a small tail poking out of the buttocks region and WOOF splayed across the waistband repeatedly. Dog ears poked out of his head, held in place with a thin white string that fit under his chin. He had been "begging" and pawing at his patrons all night long.   
He glanced across the dance floor, the midnight blue hue of the lights twinkling and swirling in a hurricane of debased eros. Two women, Mikey guessed around the age of twenty-one or so, were busily shoving their tongues down their throats to notice him making a face similar to one upon drinking bitter beer. He walked off towards the break room.  "Wwwwwayyyyy too much X." He giggled to himself as he went inside, adjusting his eyeballs to the lighting. The break room was pretty posh; The Diamond Prince Calvin Borgia liked his dancers to be comfortable, and High Seneschal Nathan Knots ensured it was well-stocked. There was a mini-fridge with all sorts of goodies inside. Mostly alcohol but small ready-to-eat salad kits and premade meals with low calorie and high protein type foods. Luckily for him, there was a Mediterranean Flatbread sandwich that Rhys had not yet snagged! Mikey grabbed it, ripping open the packaging and wolfed it down quickly.   
He was the kind of guy who could do that with little consequence to his small frame. Skinny yet surprisingly spry and athletic, Mikey had a weird physique that made him look anorexic and super-twinkish (the kind where one questions the age of such a boi) yet when he was naked or nearly nude, he had muscular definition. His genepool made him look somewhere between Caucasian and pure Asian, yet he was neither. His hair was sable and his eyes equally dark but he had a bright smile when excited. He filled a niche at the club, especially when compared to the muscular Adonises Rhys and Kurt. Yet he held his own, if his tip amounts were any indication. He had just finished his sandwich when the door opened and two men in suits came inside.  
"Hey." Mikey waved.  
"Ah, hello, Michael Davis, Mr. Baudelaire has an requested a meeting with you."  
Mikey raised an eyebrow. "I'm on break. Can he wait about ten minutes?"  
"No, he cannot. He insists you come with him." With that, the men approached Mikey rapidly, tackling him before the boy knew what was happening!    
"HEY!" A massive hand stilled his shout. Before he knew it, his hands were zip-tied behind him, and his ankles tied together as well. A handkerchief was stuffed down his throat, followed by clear plastic tape. Finally, his head was stuffed under a black hood, rendering everything black as utter nothingness.  
"Mmmph!" He screamed. Struggling and fighting kneeing one of the men in the crotch. He instead collapsed onto the floor with a thud and a moan of pain.   
"Stupid faggot!" The man with the kicked nuts groaned. "Your ass is gonna be bleeding for weeks, boy!" That stopped Mikey completely as his blood froze over. One of the men lifted him high above his shoulder, taking him outside the break room and through the halls. Mikey lost track of the twists and turns, for the Diamond Club was a labyrinth and he was still new to it's passages. He heard voices, though.  
"Ah, very good, gentlemen." He recognized the voice of Preston Baudelaire, one of the Patrons of the Club. He got the chills, for Preston was not known for kindness, and despair hit him like a spiritual hammer, for Preston was certain to keep him, but for how long? It was a dreadful question.  
  
***  
  
Nathan Knots was a patient man. He did not anger easily. Yet tonight, the man was regal with rage and fuming with fury. He stood outside next to the black Mercedes Benz that was Mr. Preston Baudelaire III's personal car. The driver sat off the side, guarded by the goliath known as Brutus. Brutus was about 8 inches taller than Nathan stood, and the giant man was no less furious, although he did not show it. Instead, he was a calm furnace, ready to bring the pain if asked. Nathan paced like a jungle cat, with his hair slicked back and his eyes teal and bloodthirsty. Oh, how he hated Preston Baudelaire! The way he wantonly abused his privileges and made the Diamonds bleed. This was the last straw, no matter how much Calvin Borgia loved the man... or, more so, his money. The three men came out of the back entrance, just as Nate thought they would. He crossed his arms, his eyes glaring them all down and stopping them dead in their tracks.  
"Knots!" Preston exclaimed.  
"Howdy fucking doody!" Nathan bellowed into the night air. "Now put down the dancer and give him to me before I up and waste your sorry ass, PRESTON."  
"You wouldn't dare, Nathan!" Preston protested, a spec of spittle flying to the pavement. "And how DARE you speak to me like that!"  
"I'll talk to you however I want. Put Mikey down. NOW."  
Brutus adjusted his bowtie. He spoke very plainly, with his gaze locked onto the three men before him. "I am not afraid to go back to prison."  
The thugs, and well as Preston, had to concede defeat. They could have taken Nathan, and taken some damage for their trouble, but to fight Brutus was suicide. They stood Mikey up and pushed him gently towards Nathan, who walked up to intercept him. Gripping Mikey and pulling off the hood, the dancer met with the High Seneschal's eyes, seeing not anger but deep concern. "You okay?"  
Mikey nodded, not tearing his gaze away. Nathan grinned. "Good. Let's get you back inside." He lifted him up like a bound-up bride, and Mikey felt his cock harden instantly at the grip of the man. Nathan, though, didn't notice. All he hatred was locked onto Preston.  
"You're banned for violation of a Dancer. The penalty for this is exile for a single Lunar Month."   
"What?! You can't do this!"  
"Oh I sure as shit can, PRESTON." Nathan snarled. "If you want to talk to Calvin, go ahead. But I assure you, short of giving him a Blumpkin or something truly nasty, he's siding with me on this one." Nathan sneered at the rich prick. Preston, not bothering to smile, bared his teeth, almost wolf-like and livid with anger. He stormed off, his cronies following quickly and in a fearful manner.   
  
***  
  
"I'll take you home." Nathan offered, as they sat in Nathan's office waiting for Calvin Borgia to finish Preston off with exile.  It had been a solid twenty minutes before Preston was finally escorted out of the Diamond Club, shouting profanities all the way. Calvin Borgia laughed heartily, shut his office door, and went back to drinking his scotch.   
"Wait..." Mikey pleaded, grabbing Nate's arm as he got up to grab his keys. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."   
"Not a problem." Nathan said. "I don't trust Baudelaire. He's a freak and he should not be within ten miles of the Club, the Diamonds OR the Dancers."   
"Is there any way I can repay you?"  
Nathan rubbed Mikey's hair, which had been messed up anyway. "Nah, it's my pleasure, ya nut." But Mikey just threw himself into Nathan's arms, much to his surprise. "Uh, are you okay?"  
"Shit, I'm sorry." Mikey withdrew. "I got carried away. It's just... I didn't even think you knew I existed."  
"Oh I know you exist alright. The Patrons can't resist talking about you."  
"Really?" Mikey perked up.  
"Yes." Nate explained. "They want the rules changed so Dancers can be selected. But Calvin and I aren't having any of it. You guys -and the girls- are special to us."   
"That's nice to hear." Mikey replied, a smile on his face. "Look, I'm a little scared. I mean, I almost ended up with Preston.... what has he done to the Diamonds, anyway?"  
"It's best you not know, Mikey." Nathan replied. "I can drive you home if you want."  
"Um, can you drive me back to your place?"  
"Are you coming on to me?"  
"Maaaayybbbbeee. Please?"   
Nathan sighed but grinned. It was mischievous, yet also a very caring, loving grin. "Okay, then. If you need a Nate-sized teddy bear to sleep with tonight, I'll do it. Let me talk to Calvin real quick." Mikey's eyes brightened immensely as the High Seneschal left the room.   
  
***  
  
"Um..." Mikey stopped himself, but was too late. They had just gotten off the elevator to Nate's apartment complex, which was like nothing he had expected, especially from the amount of money Nate was making at the Club.    
"What?" Nate asked, pulling out his keys as they walked down the narrow hallway with the ugly off-brown carpet, and sagging-sad grey walls. The dim lighting did not help the windowless cave one bit.... it was a dumpster of depression and neglect, Mikey felt.  
"I just expected... I don't know."  
"Home is what you make of it." Nate explained. "Also, the rent is cheap. My own little bachelor pad is like Heaven compared to out here."  
"Wow, really?" Mikey pondered. "Do you have a roommate?"  
"I used to." Nathan sighed as they turned the corner. "But Nick moved in with his boyfriend, James. I'm gonna miss him. The guy was BUILT- Uuumph!" Nate's face was indescribable with lust.   
"Too bad you lost your hot roommate, though." Mikey held Nate's arm.   
"Actually they invited me along, but it would have felt weird. I mean, we've, uh, gotten busy before.... but now that they're husbands, it would just be weird. Ya know?"   
"What? Oh my god that's awesome! Congrats to them."  
"Yeah. I loaned Nick the money to buy the ring- and later I changed my mind and told him his debt was resolved. I saw the look on James' face.... I cried a bit, I was so happy." This caused Mikey to snuggle him closer.  
"How is it you work at the Diamond Club- I mean, Mr. Borgia is a sleaze and everyone else... I hate them. I just do."  
"Careful, that's my meal ticket you're insulting." Nate replied, wrestling with his keys to undo the locks. "But you're speaking the truth. Calvin.... he only loves money. He lusts after men and women of all kinds of beauty, but it's really just someone to add to his collection."  
"Gross."   
"Yes, but he has an awesome benefits package and a supply of fat paychecks with my name on it. Plus, all the gin, rum and vodka my liver can stand. Yes, I can drink on the job, too." Nathan spoke as the door came open. "Plus, I feel like I'm the last line of defense for the Diamonds, and for tonight, you as well."  
"I'm glad you were out there. Brutus too."  
"Ah yes, good ol' Brutus did most of the work. It's tragic I'm stealing the glory." Nate dropped his jacket on the couch in front of ….. there was a massive bookshelf where the TV would have been. Indeed, Nate's apartment seemed antiquated to Mikey's young eyes. There were bookshelves- dusty ones standing tall like old trees with their paperback and hardcover tomes snuggly grasped upon their shelves. A computer desk sat empty, but the plugins were still attached to the walls.  
"What happened there?" Mikey asked.  
"Oh. I hide my monitor when I'm at work." Nate explained. "It's safe, don't worry. Come on, now." He lead the smaller, younger man into the bedroom, where a large white-sheeted bed lay cold and lonely, eager for some body heat. The rest of the room was sparse, with blue walls and a darker blue carpet. It was very austere and the walls were quite bare of any decoration. It gave the room an unfinished look. Nate flopped down on the bed, and in the lighting, this was the first time Mikey had gotten to see him up close. He was just as regal in the white light as he was in the midnight light of the Diamond Club. His tie was off and his shirt was unbuttoned. Small bits of chest hair were defiantly trying to grow back after a furious waxing, it seemed. He had scruff on his face, coupled with his styled spikes of hair upon his skull, giving him a weird alchemical balance of youth and maturity. He opened his emerald eyes and glanced at Mikey, giggling, reaching up to close Mikey's jaw by grasping his chin.  
"Oh God!" Mikey turned red. "Ugh... so embarassing!"  
"Gods, you're cute." Nate smiled, which was kind of smirk-like, but had the power to melt a demon's black heart. Nate pulled Mikey down, on his side, and embraced him from behind, his left arm snaking around his waist. His right arm, free to roam, slid down Michael's jean-shielded thigh.   
"I'm glad you saved me tonight...." Mikey almost lost his train of thought when he inhaled a strong musky wiff of Nate's cologne.  "T-Thank you, Nathan." The green-eyed man did not answer, instead clamped his hand over Mikey's mouth while the other one slid under his jeans and into his stripper speedo, grabbing his member hard and firm.  
"Dmmm stmmm!" Mikey moaned. Nate withdrew in a flash.  
"I'm sorry." He gasped.  
"No, I said DON'T stop!" Mikey protested.  
"Ah...." Nate pondered for a moment. "I have a question to ask you."  
"Yeah, go for it."  
"Would you like to be my prisoner for to-"  
"YES!!"   
"Holy shit." Nate, now sitting upright from the shriek, laughed soon after. "Alrighty. Just trust me, okay?"  
  
***  
  
It was then that Mikey found himself in a tight situation. His arms were above his head, kept locked in black leather cuffs with ropes twisting through the metal rings, both to each other and to the headboard. Some ropes spread his legs apart, connecting them to the legs of the bed, so it was like he was in the shape of a human Y. Nate came over to him again, this time with a green ballgag in his hands, which he tried to shove in Mikey's face.    
"Gah! No!"  
"Mikey, trust me." He slipped it in during the protesting, and quickly strapped it behind Mikey's head. The gagged boy was grateful to be on his back; these things made him drool all the time... It also bright green and tight-fitting. Yet it made him very hard downstairs, something Nate didn't fail to notice. Taking three fingers against the throbbing member, he stroked sensuously upwards, then forcefully back downwards to the base.   
Nate stripped out of his clothes, tossing them aside. Having never seen Nate nude before, Mikey was surprised at how.... athletic he was.... considering that everyone drank so much at the Diamond Club. His black briefs came off last, and he was equally just as hard as his bound companion. Nate surprised and shocked him even further by grasping his member, and with his other hand, swirling the palm in a circular motion around the head of his Mikey's cock. His toes curled up and his hips bucked high! He no longer cared about drooling with the green sphere between his teeth; it just felt so, so good!  
As Mikey's eyes slammed shut, they failed to notice Nate take his index and middle fingers, sticking them deep into his mouth so that he could coat them with his saliva. Mikey also didn't see Nate slip his coated digits beneath him.  
But oh, he felt it!   
He cringed at the sudden invasion, but the tightness only made it worse- no, better! No, worse? He no longer knew! He just felt lightning from below in his tailbone, arching pleasure up his spine to his skull.... He could no longer even think of words, Nate was stroking and double-finger thrusting in such a swift but irregular motion!   
"Uck Gaaww!" Was all he could sputter, and Nate grinned like a wicked little fox, and giggled like a wicked little prankster. He kept going, and going and going, despite his arms beginning to tire. Mikey had a need to explode, and by all that was still good, Nate planned to deliver!  
He was surprised at how swift it came, though! "AAAAAAWWW!" Mikey cried as a stream of whiteness arched up his body, landing just below his nipple. Smaller bursts followed as Nate continued to stroke, trying to get it all out of him. A dribbling pool found itself collecting in Mikey's bellybutton, before it oozed down his groin back to his genitals..... it was a delicious site, and Mikey fell back, flat and dead, breathing hard and unable to register anything with his senses.  
Nate took his hand -the one that had done such a lovely stroking job with his friend's cock- scooping up a finger full of the seed, and placed it on his tongue. He grimaced a bit. "Hmmm. You're a bit bitter. Eat some more pineapple next time."   
"Aaahhh..." Was all the gagged boy could protest. He was awakened by a sudden coldness, glancing up and seeing Nate clean him off with a sanitary wipe. It smelled particular good, and chilled his nipples erect, causing him to shiver and giggle. Nate, after wiping off his two fingers with another cleaner wipe, lay down beside Mikey, popping the ball out of his mouth.   
"No... fair." Mikey huffed with a smile.  
"That was just the tip of the iceberg." Nate winked. "You're mine until dawn. I hope you're okay with that."  
"I wouldn't have it.... any other way." Mikey smiled. "Wait, I'm not a Diamond!"  
"And I'm not really a Patron. We're even." Nate tickled Mikey's exposed armpit, causing him to squirm and shriek and chuckle in sweet delight!  
"But it's against the rules to kidnap Dancers!" Mikey playfully protested.  
"You can break any rule you want as long as you give Calvin a blowjob later." Nate climbed on top of Mikey, straddling his stomach with his erection pointed directly at Mikey's face. Nate chuckled to himself; what he had just spoken was more truthful than even his captive friend-lover knew.  
"Good to know." Mikey winked.   
"Gods you're cute." Nate complimented as he tickled him mercilessly.  
"AAAAAHHH! NOO!! NOO!! GAWK! NO! AAAHAHHAHAHAAA!" Nate rolled off the laughing boy, rubbing his stomach and chest with his hands, the latter falling and rising rapidly. He would need to pace himself.... or rather, he needed to pace Mikey so he didn't wear him out immediately.  
"You're doing okay?"  
"This.... is one of the best nights I've had in a long-ass time." Mikey replied between breaths, a smile on his young, boyish face. "I don't want it to end...."  
"Currently it's only 12:16 AM. By club rules I still own you for at least 5 hours."  
"Oh my, whatever shall we do with all that time, good sir?" Mikey grinned VERY playfully. It was wiped off his face completely  when Nathan reinserted the ballgag.   
"I once made a guy cum six times in a single night...." Nathan let that hang in the air for a bit as he sexily bit his lower lip in anticipation. "And I wanna break that record. So buckle up, BOY."   
Mikey's smile overwhelmed the green ball between his lips, and his squeel of lustful delight must have surely woken the neighbors. Yes, it was going to be a joyous night leading up to a joyous dawn!  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey: http://24.media.tumblr.com/19ad5915072df1b059aa737d8b771d5d/tumblr_mgn0fqYGVG1rf2ryho1_500.jpg  
> Nathan: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Natemirror.jpg  
> Preston Baudelaire: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Preston-1.png


End file.
